Wireless communication system has developed as a form that can provide various services including broadcast, multimedia video, multimedia message, etc. Research on the next-generation communication system is being conducted to provide users with various QoS (Quality of Service) services at a high data rate. Particularly, current research on the next-generation communication system is being conducted to guarantee mobility and QoS and to provide stable services at high speed. In relation to this, portable internet system or WiMAX system based on an IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.16/WiMAX standard is a representative communication system.
However, in current system based on the IEEE 802.16/WiMAX standard, there is no detailed procedure for performing MCBCS (multicast and broadcast service). Therefore, there is a demand for new scheme that can efficiently perform MCBCS.
Particularly, there is a demand for new scheme that all base station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘BS’) in an MBS (multicast and broadcast service) zone can generate the same MBS frame at the same time through the same scheduling to support macro diversity. Also, there is a demand for complementary measures that can efficiently settle problems regarding synchronization, MBS data loss, etc.